Glossary
3D Slip - method of instantaneous transportation within a world. Required coordinates are Latitude, Longitude and Elevation. 4D Slip - Like 3D Slip, but with addition of Space/Time calculations. Can be used to travel to other worlds, parallel dimensions. Extremely advanced and only accessible by Prīmulī, Archangels and, in rare cases, their offspring. Requires Kamiliak Equation for calculations and The Hub for transit. Archangels - Immortal beings created by the Prīmulī to interact with sapient creatures and watch over them. Notable archangles - Gabriel, Raphael Azul - Planet residing in a binary star system which is part of the Cetus constellation. New home to Mankind after emigrants traveled for 300 years in suspended animation. Pinnacle of human society built over a period of 400 years. Azul has magic particles, but man cannot access them due to vibrational frequency incompatibility. Humans with recessive lycan and vampire genes have some characteristics of their active brethren, such as enhanced strength in times of stress. Archangels regularly look over the enhanced and will interfere with medical testing to keep their genetics unknown to the population at large. Boludo(a) - Stupid, dumbass, hard-headed, stubborn - all depending on the situation. Cannibal -Infected normal (human) with desire to eat human brains. Near complete loss of sapience. Body is in constant state of cooking itself from over-amped metabolism. Runs and attacks until it suffers complete burnout and system failure. No cure available, except by Prīmulī, and then only for enhanced subspecies. Normals are incurable. Traits: Mindless, brain-eating marathon runners. Cannot reproduce. Infection only occurs when both blood and saliva enter into victim's body. Cantus - Verbal or mental command used to manipulate magic particles. Can be simple, such as a levitation cantus, or extremely complex, such as a combination of individual healing and DNA altering cantuses, enabling regeneration of missing limbs, organs. Minor-mages must verbalize, while Prīmulī and Archangels (with Archangels technically being Prīmulī) can use mental commands. Beings with no genetic predisposition to magic can use cantuses on a limited scale as long as they have a magically-enabled object, such as a wand or other special piece of equipment. Alternately: (verb) to cantus a spell. Castilian - Spanish language. Used on Azul in conjunction with English and Swiss-German. English is predominant on Azul, but many idioms and slang terms on Azul are in the Castilian language. Examples: Bacho(a) - Slang term used to describe a Caucasian - gender-specific Boludo(a) - idiot, jerk - gender-specific Chino(a) - Slang term used to describe anyone of Old-Earth Asiatic descent - gender-specific Dego(a) - Slang used to describe one of Old-Earth South American descent who has dark skin and eyes - gender-specific Desa - short for desayuno - breakfast Fritas - French-fried potatoes Mochila - Backpack Poto - Buttocks, a person's butt Rey de Roma! - Speaking of the devil (idiomatic phrase) Demon - See Vrol (mistakenly called demons by PAH residents) Exodus - Secret fleet of spacecraft that left Earth for Azul in mid 22nd century, funded by a corporate consortium. Journey took almost 300 years to arrive at destination. Emigrants travelled in state of suspended animation. Gauntlet - Magic-enabled object that is basically a spiked, metal glove through which cantuses can be channeled. Ghanlo - A living, non-sapient soul companion, bound to a Primulus, higher and middle angels. The ghanlo is usually carried in an object, such as a staff or a sword. Facilitates advanced skills where no magic particles exist. The Hub - Place outside the realm of Time/Space where Prīmulī usually reside. Infoscreen - Semitransparent, tangible, holographic computer used by Prīmulī, higher and middle angels. Jah - God, Dios, Yahweh, El Shaddai, Elohim - The Supreme Being, Head Honcho of the Universe Kamiliak Equation - Mathematical calculations required for 4D slip. Created by Primulus Kamiliak when the universe expanded and travel outside The Hub was required. Katana - a single-edged sword of Japanese origin, known for its extremely strong metal and sharp cutting surface Lycan - Homo Sapiens Canis. Enhanced humans with recessive or active lycan genes. On a magic-enabled world they have enhanced healing, speed, strength and senses. Traits: Moral, noble. Susceptible to intoxication from any metal in the platinum family Three transformation modes: Day Mode (phase 1) - appearance is human, but they retain enhanced senses and strength is roughly 150% of normal human of equivalent size and build - platinum causes mild stinging sensation. Battle Mode (phase 2) - appearance is slightly canid, with elongated teeth and limbs, slightly hairy, double lycan's normal strength - platinum causes 3rd degree burns on exposed area, extreme weakening, rhodium is deadly if introduced to the bloodstream Death Mode (phase 3) - full werewolf. Most lose sapience in this mode. Look like giant, semi-bipedal wolves, 250% over battle form strength - platinum causes 3rd degree burns on exposed area plus causes unconsciousness if exposed to blood. Rhodium can be deadly if introduced to the bloodstream. Lycans can reproduce. Can also turn normals by introducing lycan virus into subject's system via blood exchange. Notable Lycans: Krynos, Donus, Jennifer Escalante, Luigi Bagatelle, Max Gunnarsson (hybrid), Alea, Liliana Mage - Broad term used to describe one who can naturally manipulate magic. Minor-mages can perform basic skills while the immortal Prīmulī can affect worlds. Notable minor-mages: Siegfried, Dom Van Alder Magic - Term used to describe organo-technical sub-atomic particles (also called magic particles) that naturally occur in all living things, or the manipulation of said particles (to perform magic). Under extreme magnification they appear to be mechanical spheres with numerous appendages. Operate on vibrational frequencies that enable attuned enhanced beings to avail themselves of extra-normal abilities such as strength, healing, vision, etc. Mages can manipulate these particles using cantuses. Meter/Readout/HUD - an organic display in the peripheral vision (and also inner left arm) of lycans and vampires. Has three lines - red for health, green for strength and blue for stamina. Max Gunnarsson also has yellow line for magic timeout. Enables a being to monitor their system resources and adjust accordingly. Archangels also have a HUD, but it is much more complex, and even allows visual DNA analysis. Neko - Homo Sapiens Felis. Sapient humanoid species residing on alternate Old-Earth timelines Developed as a Prīmulī experiment, with the young-bearing females created to be physically superior to the males. This resulted in the females killing the males off (adult and newborn) and parthenogenesis taking place in order to further procreate (basically a form of apomixis). Extremely sexual and frequently work as prostitutes, prefering normal (human) males and females as their clientele. Have odd mannerisms and usually develop their own, mangled way of speaking the local language of whichever land they inhabit. Humanoid in shape, covered with a fine, soft fur that comes in a variety of colors. Their ears protrude out of their heads at a higher level than normals, are pointed and very sensitive. Their faces are also reminiscent of actual cats, but lack a defined muzzle. Mark territory via their scent glands (much as do lycans). Smell is said to be nearly intollerable by other species (except for human normals, who lack the olfactory senses to be bothered by the odor). Traits: Friendly, not very bright. Notable Nekos: Cassandra, Minnie Normal - a human with no enhanced abilities. Comprise of roughly 98% of the global population. Their blood is the food source for vampires. Their brains are the food source for cannibals. Usually desire to live under the protection of lycans. Some may learn limited magical skills via magic-enabled objects. Old-Earth - Planet in the Sol System - World of Mankind's origination. Planet nearly dies from Vrol attack when virulent amoeba infests air and global water supply in late 23rd century. Magic was active from time of first sapient hominids to roughly the year 600 CE. Magic re-enabled by Prīmulī after planet healed from Vrol invasion. PAH - Post-appocalyptic Hollywood of a skewed, alternate timeline. Prīmulī - (singular. Primulus) Immortal beings, the seraphim - created in the beginning of time by Jah (colloquially known to humans as God). The fathers of the archangels. Notable Prīmulī: Draagh, Marnn, Kamiliak Rhönen Dominion - A lycan kingdom ruled by Krynos. Named for the nearby Rhön mountains. Side Space - extra dimensional space that exists outside the realm of normal space Socrates - Sentient mage intelligence access portal. Appears as a floating mask. Appears on demand to Prīmulī, Archangels and their offspring. Assists in Kamiliak Coordinate calculations. Originally was an acronym - Sentient Organic Computerized Request and Tracking Equation System. SSCC - side space carrier currents - Currents that exist and flow within side space. Proper machinery allows a connection to a specific current and thus drags anything attached at incredible speeds many thousands of time the speed of light. SSCC Hook Drive - Machinery developed to enable FTL in side space Taxiarch - Mija-El. The highest ranking, most powerful archangel. Mankind calls him Michael, Miguel, Miguelangel, etc - Son of Draagh, biological father of Max Gunnarsson. Mija-El has also been known by a variety of names in earlier Earth religions i.e. Thor. Taxiarch/Lycan Hybrid - Born of lycan mother and Taxiarch Michael. Has most abilities of a Primulus and Taxiarch plus all lycan abilities. Is immune to platinum metal-family intoxication. Only known hybrid - Max Gunnarsson Vampire - Homo Sapiens Mortuus. Enhanced humans with perverted recessive or active genes. On magic-enabled world they subsist on normal (human) blood. Health particles barely keep them alive - in constant state of fending off decomposition. Emit strong rotting smell. Extremely strong, but overexertion causes rapid decomposition. Traits: Amoral, sociopathic, power-hungry, devious Susceptible to intoxication from any metal in the platinum family Platinum contact with skin causes intense burning. Contact with blood causes vampire to self-immolate and turn into a pile of ashes Vampires can reproduce. Can also turn normals by introducing vampire virus into subject's system via blood exchange. Frequently turn humans to replenish their numbers due to short lifespan. Notable Vampires: Vladros, Ladros, Ryder Johnson, Len Johnson Vrol - Alien race. Insect-like. Hive mind. Varying castes and/or species. All technology is organic, including spacecraft. Mother ship called Brood Carrier (Vrol language name not known). No FTL. Ground troops resemble bipedal praying mantises, having clawed appendages and compound eyes. Flyers resemble giant demonic bats with four limbs and compound eyes. Vrol do not like open water (especially saline) and certain frequencies cause them pain. Vrol invaded Old-Earth in late 23rd century, for unknown reasons. Currently on their way to Azul. Yerba Mate - Also simply known as mate. A traditional Old-Earth and Azul caffeine-rich infused drink. It is prepared by steeping dried leaves of yerba mate in hot water, and usually served with a metal straw (called a bombilla) from a hollow calabash gourd. Zombie - See Cannibal. Alternatively, the stage surname of a late 20th / early 21st century musician from Old-Earth.